


take shelter

by anthiese



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Headcanon, Holding Hands, Mindless Fluff, Pre-Relationship, i dont know how to tag this but i love them very much siri send tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/pseuds/anthiese
Summary: Sue isn’t an affectionate person.or, three times Sue and Roy reach out for each other.(FE Rarepair Week day 5: cozy/warmth/fire!)





	take shelter

Sue isn’t an affectionate person. Her grandfather never was one for physical affection, and from what she’s always heard from the other members of the clan, he’d actually gotten better at it since he raised her birth father. She’s never complained. The wind would soothe her, the trees would sing for her, and she wouldn’t need anything else. 

She doesn’t know how to react when one night, after setting up the camp, Roy comes sit in the grass next to her while she prepares to pray, and holds her hand in his. She simply stares down at it, pale, scarred, a bit smaller than hers, still in his grasp. Immediately he lets it go, red in the face, awkwardly shuffling to sit a bit further. 

“I, sorry, I was... I’m sorry,” he babbles, scratching his head, “I didn't think...” 

“Master Roy?” Sue blinks. “What’s the matter?” 

He looks down to the ground, eyes wide. She’s rarely seen him so... ruffled. 

“Well, uhm, I... We’re in Sacaean territory now.” 

“Yes, we are.” 

Now he’s fiddling his thumbs, so intensely that it must hurt. Maybe if she took his hand now... 

“I was... I was worried it would bring up bad memories for you.” 

Oh. She blinks again. 

“What does that have to do with this?” 

“I... Sorry, I thought to, uhm, comfort you. A bit. If I could.” 

He’s so strange. He’s so strange and he’s so earnest, that’s why Sue decided to follow him, because he may not fully understand things, but he feels for everyone all the same. The wind blows in his direction, scattering a few golden leaves as it does. Sue extends her arm. 

“Come here then.” 

Roy turns a deeper shade of red. 

“Oh.” 

Then he reaches out, and clasps his hand on hers again. Sue looks away from him, up to the stars. The expanse of blue above looks a lot larger than it did in Etruria. 

“Father Sky,” she speaks, “bless my people’s souls, honor their sacrifice, and let them be always remembered.” 

The wind blows again, gentle and warm, and Sue lets her eyes close. She feels Roy shuffle closer, until their shoulders touch. In her mind, she raises a prayer for him as well, holding his hand a little tighter. 

Sue isn’t sure if Roy is an affectionate person. She sees him shake many hands, and pat many shoulders, but that’s all part of a general’s duties. When he’s with his friends, talking with Lilina, or sparring with Wolt, he keeps his distance, and looks happy all the same. She sees him fidget when Shanna nudges him with her elbow, jump back when Lalum gets too close. 

Then he comes to speak with her while she’s tending to her horse, and she knows he doesn’t terribly like the creatures, and yet he stands close enough that when the wind blows her hair flies to tickle his face. 

“Have you ever ridden a horse, Master Roy?” 

“Well, I was taught. But they don’t seem to like me much at all.” 

“Really?” It’s hard to imagine anyone not liking Roy, human or not. 

“Mmhmm.” He sighs. “They always get nervous when I get closer.” 

“Hm...” Sue’s mare doesn’t really seem bothered by his presence. “It might be the other way around.” 

“It might?” 

Sue nods. “They’re sensitive creatures. When something is worrying you, they won’t let you get closer, for fear you’ll take them somewhere dangerous. That’s what my mother and father taught me.” 

“The son of the Silver Wolf? I thought he’d...” 

“He did.” She says. It had been long before she could remember. “I meant the people who raised me.” 

“It wasn’t just Dayan?” 

She shakes her head. “They came from a city in Ostia... Mother taught me how to use a sword, and father how to ride. They were strong people. When Bern attacked, they left to request Lycian aid... I haven’t seen them since, I can only hope they’re safe in Ostia.” 

There’s a bout of silence, and her mare neighs softly. In an instant the words start to sink in, and Sue realizes this is the first time she’s brought up her parents with... well, anyone. And to Roy of all people, with the state his father is in... 

“Forgive me,” she begins, only to be cut off by Roy’s hand reaching for hers. 

“I know it’s hard to talk about. Thank you for telling me.” 

Then he turns to face her fully, with the serious eyes he usually only carries in battle, and he takes her other hand in his. She lets him. 

“I’ll do all that I can to ensure you can meet them again.” 

She nods. His hands are so warm, she doesn’t want to let go. 

Sue knows she likes to help. She likes to help Wolt with his bow technique, she likes to help Lalum with cooking, she likes to help Fae smile, even just by looking at the clouds with her. 

And when she looks at Roy, she knows that she likes... to help him. And that she doesn’t like to see him down. She’s learned to read the slightest angles in his expression, and by now it’s easy for her to know what he’s feeling. 

There’s worry in it as they head towards Bern. He grips his sword tighter than he should. He isn’t eating as much as he did before. He’s pale, so pale. And he doesn’t come to speak with her anymore. She misses it. His voice, his hand, simply his presence beside her. Most of all, she misses seeing him smile. 

He’s not smiling when Sue finds him that night, standing all alone on the hill at the confines of the camp. He only lifts his head when she’s right beside him. His eyes look red. 

“What are you doing up here, Master Roy?” 

He has to take a second to breathe in, and then out, before answering. 

“Look below us.” 

She follows his eyes. Beyond the multitude of lights of the villages scattered across the mountains, a large form of white stone obscures the horizon. 

“The Shrine of Seals.” She says. 

Roy nods. “I’ll have to... take Hartmut’s sword, tomorrow. Lady Guinivere wants me to. But...” His voice starts to crack. “But if I fail this time...” 

“You won’t.” Sue says. He doesn’t move. 

“You will not, Roy.” She repeats, her hand flying to grab his. This time it’s stiff, and cold in her grasp. 

But he looks up, eyes wide and pleading, and she holds him tighter. Then the wind blows from the mountains, strong, freezing, shaking the trees all around, and she sees Roy’s shoulders tremble. 

It’s almost effortless to pull his hand, and walk him back to the camp, and sit him on the ground by the bonfire. It’s no effort at all, to throw an arm over him, and bury her head in his shoulder, and hold him close, as his temperature goes back to normal. Not even the wind can reach them, like this. Not even her own worries. 

“Roy,” she tells him, “we’ll win this. I’ll be with you.” 

She hears him exhale. 

“You’re right. We’ll win this, Sue.” 

Then, Roy moves, his cheek coming to rest against hers, and his fingers lacing with hers. If that’s the truth, Sue thinks, she wouldn’t mind doing this every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> about sue's parents... canonically it's just dayan who raises her..... but i really like the idea of the three lord having kids who end up being friends, so her adopted parents would be lyn+her not-lord-or-rath partner (either kent or florina!) 
> 
> anyway play fe6 it's a really good game okay. train sue and she's a crit master and she's the best and i love her very much. and don't forget to be nice to roy cuz he's trying his best. thank u for coming to my tedtalk. (and for reading!)


End file.
